The Twins: Jonathan and Jennifer
by Ria0207
Summary: (After Allegiant) After Tris' tragic death, Tobias is left with the baby Tris was unconsciously carrying and he loves his daughter more than anything in this world. But when a set of events and reunions occur, the question everyone is asking is, how come Tris and her friends aren't dead? Because well, they aren't. Join the world of Fourtris where nothing is what is seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my 2nd**** story on fanfic but I'm still not that great. **

**CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

_**Summary: After the supposed death of Tris Prior, her baby is taken out of her and placed in an artificial womb. This baby is taken by Tobias as the last part of Tris left to him. But little did everyone know that Tris wasn't actually dead. She wakes up with no memory and is pregnant with the other baby that the Bureau thought was dead, like Tris. Will the twins ever meet? Will Tobias and Tris be one again? READ AND FIND OUT! I'm really bad at summaries, honestly. After Allegiant.**_

**TOBIAS: **

Christina and I enter the Bureau. I was expecting Tris to greet us at the entrance, she's probably upset about Caleb's death since no one is guarding, and their memory was most likely wiped. We enter and there we see Cara. She has a bruise on her head but that isn't what worries me, it's the worried expression on her face that has me concerned. As she comes closer I see that there are tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tobias"

"What happened?" Christina snaps at her.

"Tris… she…"

"Tell us!" I say forcefully.

As I say that I see someone being carried on a gurney. All of us turn around to see Tris. Her body full of blood coming out from everywhere. I can't bear to see the sight. It seems they are tying to revive her. Please do. Then suddenly they all stop what they are doing and a doctor says those dreaded words,

"Beatrice Prior, Time of death, 4:39 PM."

But then, instead of putting her in a body bag one of the other doctors says,

"We have to save the baby" Wait. What? What baby? Tris was having a baby? Since when? All these questions were interrupted when a doctor came to me.

"Tobias Eaton, right?" I nod "You are the father of the baby so I need you to sign some papers." I'm not sure what's happening anymore. My Tris is dead and I'm going to have a baby. Wow.

PAGE BREAK

The next few weeks happen in a blur. I visit the artificial womb every once in a while. Cara says that the baby could hear me speak after 5 months. There are still 4 months to go but I will give this baby everything it needs. I hope it's a girl. That way I'm pretty sure she will be like Tris. Hopefully.

PAGE BREAK

Finally 5 months have gone by and I can talk to the baby. Also, today we will find out if it's a boy or a girl.

I reach the Bureau in haste. I enter Cara's lab room and sit down in front of the artificial womb. I sigh.

"You know, I just wish your mom was here to see this. She would have loved you soooo much. But now, I'll be your mom and your dad. That sounds kinda weird. I hope we get along. I don't even know how I'm going to do this. But we'll get through it together. Right? We'll get through it together."

Later that day, I found out that the baby was a girl! I knew it!

PAGE BREAK

The months flew by and I came to speak with my little girl everyday. It's not like I had anything better to do. My thoughts would drift to Tris. She didn't deserve what happened to her. But every time I think of Tris, I then think of my little girl. I wonder what I should name her. She is due any day now and I still don't have a name for her. I know! I could name her Jennifer Beatrice Johnson. That sounds right. I go to the lunchroom and sit with Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Caleb and Cara. Christina is still sad but she is learning to move on. Zeke and Shauna moved in together and it won't be long until they get married. And Cara is dating Caleb. They make a good couple. Both of them are big nerds.

"Hey" I greet them. They greet me back. "Guys, I think I have a name for my daughter." They all look at me, smiling. "How about Jennifer Beatrice Johnson? And we'll call her Jen or Jenny for short?"

"I think it's beautiful!" Christina exclaims. They rest nod. Then, Cara's pager rings.

"Oh My God! The baby is coming!' She yells.

We all stand up and run to her lab.

PAGE BREAK!

That was the day my little Jenny was born. Now she is 6 months old and she is beautiful. She has Tris' blonde hair, pale skin and body built. She does have my blue eyes. She's beautiful, just like her mother.

**TRIS: (This is 1 month after she wakes up after being 'dead'. So right now she is 2 months pregnant)**

I awake to morning sickness. Again. The doctor said it goes away around the 3rd month. I don't even know what my real name is and I'm having a baby. I remember a month ago when I woke up in clear plains. I was told I was in Texas. I woke up next to 4 other people. We all had name tags that had our names and date of birth. We are all 16, almost 17. My name is Tris. A boy with tan skin and brown eyes is Uriah, the girl with brown hair, honey skin and a beautiful smile that could light up anyone's day is Marlene, the girl with short blonde hair is Lynn and the last boy is Will, he has sea green eyes and shaggy blonde hair. We all live in an abandoned 2-story building. They are all like my family. Marlene and Uriah soon started dating and they have only been together for a few weeks but it's as if they already knew each other for a long time. Lynn doesn't seem so interesting in guys and Will, well he's just Will. I hope he finds someone. And then there's me. I was sick for a long time so I went to the doctor and I found out I was having a baby, I also found out that I was shot since I had stitched up wound on my body. In 3 months I'll find out if it's a boy or a girl. I don't think I'm ready but I'll have to be for my baby.

PAGE BREAK:

Today is the day I will find out my baby is a boy or a girl. Marlene and Lynn think it's a boy and Will and Uriah think it's a girl. I'm hoping it's a boy. I wouldn't be able to raise a girl right. At least I don't think I would be able to. I am sitting on a chair right now waiting for the results. The doctor comes over to me and says, "It's a boy! Congratulations!" Yes! I'm so glad it's a boy. I can't wait to tell the girls! I'm so excited for this! I go to my car and everyone is waiting for me there.

"Guess what?" The all look expectantly at me "It's a boy!" Marlene and Lynn scream in victory while the boy's whine but they are still smiling. We go home and I go to my room on the second floor. Next to my room is and empty room which is going to be the nursery for my baby then next to that one is Uriah's room and next to that one Marlene's room. Downstairs are Lynn and Will's rooms.

Will is now dating a girl named Jessica. We all approved of her. And Lynn told us that she was a lesbian and none of us minded since we already knew, plus we accepted her for who she is. She is now dating a girl named Kelly. We also approved of her. I'm the only single one but I don't have time for dating. I told this to Lynn. She is my closest friend. She may seem mean and scary on the outside but she is very nice and she is my best-est friend out of all my 4 best friends. We are all close to each other and nothing could bring us apart.

PAGE BREAK

As I am making dinner I feel water all over my tights. Oh My God! My water just broke!

"Ahhhh! My water just broke!" I scream at no one in particular. Uriah comes jumps over the couch and carries me to his car. Mar, Will and Lynn all hop in. We reach in about 2 minutes. After lots of insulting and screaming I have my baby boy in my arms. All of my friends are surrounding him.

"What are you going to name him?"

"How about, Jonathan Lucas Prior? We can call him John for short? What do you guys think?"

"It's great!" Marlene exclaims.

"Do you guys want to hold him?" I ask. They all nod. I pass Jonathan around.

I soon have him back in my arms.

"We are going to be one big happy family." I tell him.

PAGE BREAK

Today John turns 6 months. We are all sitting in the couch talking to him. He is so handsome, even a 6-month-old baby I already know he will be handsome. I wonder if that's how his father looked like. He has dark brown hair, light but a little tan-ish skin and my blue-grey eyes. He is big for a 6-month-old baby.

"I bet he'll big taller than you when he's 13." Uriah says to me.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better about my height." I sarcastically say to him. He just smiles. I love my life, even though it's so dysfunctional. It's amazing.

**So what did you guys think!? Please read, review, follow and favorite if you liked it! The real story hasn't really started. The is kind of the prologue. (I think that's what it's called. I get confused with epilogue and prologue and yea…) **

**Ba Bye! **

**- Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is just going to be the years passing until Jennifer and Jonathan are both 16.**

And I accidentally uploaded chapter 2 of my other story instead of this. Oops... :P

**TOBIAS: **

**Jennifer: Age 5 **

Today Jenny turns 5! I can't believe she's growing up so quickly. One day she's in an artificial womb and the next she's 5! I can't believe it. I have all of her milestones recorded. Her: first steps, first smile, first day at school, first word that was dad. I am still single and I plan on being single for the rest of my life or at least until Jen is around 19. But probably not. Zeke and Shauna got married and they have twins, Uriah and Lynn; they are four years old. Cara and Caleb are engaged and Matthew and Christina are dating. I'm glad we're all happy. Today we are all meeting up at the bowling alley to celebrate Jenny's birthday.

PAGE BREAK

**Jennifer: Age 10 **

I can't believe Jennifer is turning 10 today. She's growing up way too quickly. I made her, her birthday breakfast, bacon. She is obsessed with it. I go into her room and I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wake up Jenny… It's your birthday!" I say.

She shoots up and her first word today is,

"Bacon. Where's the bacon?"

I sigh. "The kitchen"

She runs there and starts stuffing her mouth with bacon. She looks exactly like Tris must have looked when she was 10. Except for the eyes. She starts to slow down in her eating and she frowns. I knit my eyebrows together and go over to her.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Dad, why does everyone have a mom, except me?" Tears start forming in her eyes.

"Your mom, she would've loved to be here. But she died when you were born and she can't be with us. I loved her so much. I still do. And don't ever think she didn't love you. She actually didn't know about you and when she was… when she was shot they were able to keep you alive. But she is always watching over us." Tears are threatening to spill but I give her a smile. She smiles weakly back at me and gives me a hug. She might be 10 but she is very small.

"The gang is waiting for you. Why don't you go get ready and we'll leave." She does as told and soon we leave.

PAGE BREAK

**Jennifer: Age 16 **

**JENNIFER POV: **

Today is my 16th birthday but I didn't want a party instead dad and I went to the movies and then we met up with: Christina, Shauna, Aunt Cara, Uncle Caleb, Zeke, Zeke and Shauna's kids: Uriah Jr. and Lynn Jr. and my cousins, Beatrice Jr. and Will Jr. Matthew used to be part of the gang until he cheated on Christina. Christina goes on dates every once in a while but she is currently single. We are at the ice-cream shop right now and the adults say that they have an announcement.

"Kids, we have decided to… MOVE! All of us!" Christina says. Wow! We are moving. This might be good. I'm going to miss my friends but we weren't all that close.

"Where?" I ask

"We are moving to Texas!"

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

**TRIS: **

**Jonathan: Age 5**

My little boy is turning 5 today! I'm just so happy! Today we are going to celebrate by going to the kid playground that John loves. We are also taking Marlene and Uriah's kid daughter, Melissa, which is a year younger than John. Marlene and Uriah got married last year. It was a beautiful wedding. Then, we are going to Uriah and Will's diner which Uriah named "Pansycakes" he said he dreamed of the name and he got to name the diner since he won a bet against Will. Will is still dating Jessica. And, Lynn is engaged to Kelly. I'm single as always. We had been saving up money to buy a bigger house for all of us instead of all of us moving to different houses. Last year we had enough money to buy a huge mansion. It had 5 floors and 12 bedrooms. It's amazing but it was extremely expensive. But since Will and Uriah own a very popular restaurant and Lynn, Marlene and I opened up own a very expensive and popular hotel which was left abandoned and we remodeled it and it took lot of time but it was worth it. Our hotel business is thriving and we all are rich. Our hotel's name is "MLT" It stands for our 3 names, Marlene, Lynn and Tris.

PAGE BREAK

**Jonathan: Age 10 **

Jonathan is almost as tall as I am. I guess Uriah was right. We are celebrating John's birthday this year by going to the movies. Then, we will go to the Pansycakes. We celebrate everyone's birthday there, it's a tradition. After Pansycakes, John is going to invite some friends over. Jonathan asked me today about his dad and I told him that I didn't know who he was. I told him everything I remember about my life. Which isn't all that much. Will probably isn't joining us since he is heartbroken since Jessica cheated on him. I can't believe we ever approved of that woman. Lynn and Kelly had a disagreement and broke up. Lynn told me that when I tried to date she would too. So I guess she'll be single forever.

PAGE BREAK

**Jonathan: Age 16**

**JONATHAN POV:**

Today is my 16th birthday. I'm going to the movies with my girlfriend, Melissa. It was so hard to get Uriah to let me go out with Mel. But he agreed because I have never been the player type of guy. Even though girls are constantly throwing themselves at me I only have eyes for Melissa, I think I might be in love with her. She's so perfect in every way. We have been dating for 2 years. I'm in 11th grade right now and she's in 10th. We live together since our parents and Will and Lynn have been living together since they were 16. They are 32 right now.

After the movies we go to Pansycakes, like we do every birthday. I park my car and I exit the car and I open the door for Melissa. I take her hand and lock the doors. We go into Pansycakes and sit at our usual table. Everyone is already there. Mom, Marlene and Lynn are talking about some renovations that have to e made to their hotel and Uriah and Will are talking about advertising methods for Pansycakes. I pull out a chair for Melissa and she sits and I sit next to her. The conversation stops and they all smile at me. I hear things like 'happy birthday' or 'congrats'.

"Thanks!" I say to all of them.

"Why don't you sing for us honey?" My mom asks me. Everyone keeps asking me that after I had to preform in Music class and the video went viral. To be honest, I don't think I sing that well. I guess I'll just do it.

"Eh, Fine." They all cheer for me as I go up the stage. I know exactly what to sing!

"This ones for Melissa." I say to the crowd and I wink at her. She blushes.

Hey! Where's the drums?

Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh

Let's go!

Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby  
This world might've gone crazy  
The way you save me  
Who can blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile?

I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this

You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic

Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back  
Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this

You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70s dream and an 80s best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic

You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

When I'm done everyone is standing up clapping for me. Melissa comes up to the stage and kisses me. I hear a bunch of whistles. I realize everyone is watching and we break apart. I look over to our table and my mom looks proud while Uriah looks like at me like if he finally has fully accepted me. I sling Mel over my shoulder and jump down the stage. I set her down and she is just smiling. I wouldn't change my life for anything.

**Here is chapter 2! What did you think? I enjoy writing about Tris' life way more than I like writing about Tobias' life. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! **

**TOBIAS: **

The decision to move to Texas wasn't the easiest one, but at the end we all realized that moving was best. After 2 weeks we have packed everything and most of the things have already been sent to Texas. Our apartments are all in the same buildings but since they are still not ready for us to live in we will be staying in the MLT hotel. I was told that that is the best hotel in all of Texas. We will be driving to Dallas, Texas where the hotel is located. Our apartments aren't that far away from the hotel. After driving for 15 hours we are finally in Texas. School is starting next week for the kids. Jenny is in 11th grade, Uriah Jr. and Lynn Jr. are in 10th grade, Beatrice Jr. is in 7th grade and Will Jr. is in 6th grade. I hope they all make friends.

As we enter the MLT it is quite clear why it is such a great hotel. Everything looks amazing and perfected in here.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" exclaims Christina. I guess I wasn't the only one amazed by its beauty. Everyone gets a room with their family members, well except Christina; she has a room by herself.

"Goodnight Dad" I hear Jennifer say.

"Goodnight honey, sweet dreams." I whisper to her before falling into a deep sleep.

PAGE BREAK IS HERE SHE IS BREAKING THE PAGE

**TRIS: **

"John, do you have all the things you need for when school starts this Monday?" I ask my 16-year-old son.

"For the millionth time, yes, I do."

"No need to be sassy Jonathan."

"You know I love you mom"

"I love you too John"

At that moment Melissa comes in. She is great for my son. I can already picture their wedding.

"Mom, we're going out, tell Uriah. Oh and we'll be back before dinner." And with that they leave.

**JONATHAN POV: **

"Where are we going?" Mel asks me.

"It's a surprise." I answer

We go to my car and we drive to the surprise in a comfortable silence. We are soon in the lake. This is where we had our first kiss. I came here earlier and set up a picnic for us. We go over to the picnic and she looks at me then back at the picnic and kisses me, I kiss her back.

"Come here" I say to her as I seat her in front of me. I look at her perfect honey skin and brown hair and eyes. And her smile, it just makes me melt.

"John? You there?" Melissa snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

She blushes when I say this.

"You look handsome." She says to me.

We eat and make jokes and talk. After we are done eating we take off our shoes and sit at the shore. Melissa is leaning her head on my chest and her head touches my chin. Before, I though that I was in love with her. Now I just know it. But what if I say it and it ruins our relationship. I'd die if we broke up. She's my everything. We might be young but I'm sure we'll last till forever. I decide to just tell her,

"Melissa, I have to tell you something." I say and she turns around to face me. She looks concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I love you Melissa Pedrad." I look down. I feel her fingers guiding my chin up. I am now face to face with her. She is just smiling her beautiful smile at me.

"I love you too Jonathan Prior." I think my heart is going to explode out of my chest. Did she just say that? I may just be the happiest person in the world. I cup her face in my hands and I kiss her. We have a make out session and before we know it it's time for dinner.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" I take her hand in mine and we go to my car and in 5 minutes we are home. She fixes her hair and I do too as we enter the house.

"I'm going to change. See you at dinner." She kisses me and goes up to her room on the 3rd floor. Mine is on the 4th floor. I go up and change into more comfortable clothes. Today is Sunday! Ugh, school starts tomorrow! Summer was amazing! I go to bed thinking about Mel.

**JENNIFER POV: **

I wake up at 6 so I have extra time. By 7 I am dressed and I have makeup and my hair done for school. I go out and make myself some pancakes. Dad must still be asleep. At 7:30 I am ready to go. School starts at 8 and if I walk I'll be there at 7:40. I leave my dad a note and I wait downstairs for my best friend, Lynn Jr. No one actually says the 'Jr.' part. I see Lynn come downstairs. I wish she and I were in the same grade. Why does she have to be a year younger than me? I push the thoughts away and link my hand with hers as we walk our way to school. Soon, we are there. I walk into the office with Lynn and we get our schedules and locker numbers. Since Lynn is smart she has some classes like: PE, Science and Spanish with me. The other 5 classes I will be alone unless I make a friend. I have Math first block. Yay! (Note the Sarcasm) Lynn's locker is across from mine. As she is waiting for me she is leaning on her locker when someone drops a notebook in front of both of us. I pick it up for him and our eyes meet. He looks exactly like my dad did in that picture with Zeke when he was 16. It's like if he was my dad's son.

**JONATHAN POV: **

I am about to pick up my notebook when a girl does it for me. Hopefully she won't flirt with me. Our eyes meet and I take a look at her. Wow! She looks exactly like my mom would've if she were 16. There is a picture of her when she was 16 and that girl looks exactly like mom. Except for the eyes. They are a deep blue color. She looks exactly like mom. I snap out of it and she does too. She hands me my notebook.

"I'm John." I say extending my arm.

"Jennifer" She says to me while shaking my hand. She then proceeds to walk away with another girl.

**JENNIFER POV:**

"Jen. I call dibs on him. He's HOT!" Lynn says to me.

"I wouldn't go out with him. He probably has a girlfriend. Plus, he looks strangely like my dad."

"Yea, he does."

"Well I have to go to math see you in science."

"See ya Jenny!"

I wonder why he looks like my dad…

**Hi! I have some ideas of how to make Four and Tris meet but I'm not sure which one. If you guys have any ideas… Please tell me.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! **

**Ba Bye,**

**- Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! It's so fun to write this! **

**JONATHAN POV: **

Today has been like every other first day back to school. That girl, Jennifer, she looks exactly like my mom. It's creepy. I go to my usual table where I see Melissa, Katherine and Mark sitting. Katherine and Mark are our friends and they are dating but Melissa and I aren't _that _close to them. We are considered the popular group at school. But we aren't the bullies at school. I go over to them and sit down next to Mel. She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Should we invite the new girls to sit with us? They seem nice…" Melissa asks us. She's always so nice.

"I met one of them this morning, she looks like my mom did when she was 16." I tell my table. They look over to Jennifer and they all nod in agreement. Melissa stands up and I see her talking to Jennifer and her friend whose name I don't know. I see them come over and Jennifer sits next to Melissa and the other girl sits next to Katherine.

"Everyone, this is Jennifer" Melissa says signaling at Jennifer "And this is Lynn" she says pointing to the other girl.

"This is Mark and his girlfriend Katherine" signaling to them, "And this is my boyfriend John." She says with a smile. They all nod. We talk introduce ourselves. We talk for a bit and before we know it, lunch is over.

The rest of my classes are boring.

Finally, it's last block! Ugh, it's Spanish. I'm good at speaking Spanish but the class is sooo boring. At least Melissa has this class with me. I take the seat next to her and wait for the teacher, Mr. Molinar. Mr. Molinar comes in right when the bell rings and sets his things down. **(A/N This next part is going to be in Spanish but I will traduce it to English after they say something in Spanish. The English part will be in italics after the Spanish part.) **

"Buenas Tardes!" He starts the class saying Good Evening; we aren't allowed to speak English here. "Hoy tenemos a dos nuevas estudiantes. Jennifer y Lynn por favor introdúzcanse en español." _We have two new students, Jennifer and Lynn. Please introduce yourselves, in Spanish. _

"Hola, yo soy Jennifer y vengo de Chicago." _Hi I'm Jennifer and I moved her from Chicago. _

"Hola, yo soy Lynn y también vengo de Chicago." _Hi, I'm Lynn and I also moved here from Chicago._

I zone out after they introduce themselves.

Then I hear Mr. Molinar say that we have to do a project in groups. I hope I get paired with Melissa. It's the most convenient way. Plus, I like working with her.

I hear a bunch of names that aren't mine,

"Jonathan y Jennifer" I wanted to work with Melissa. I guess maybe I could know more about this girl. I see Melissa glaring at her. She shouldn't be jealous. I would never look at another girl the way I look at her.

"Melissa y Lynn" At least she didn't get paired up with a guy. After the dreaded class I go over to Jennifer.

"Jennifer, where should we work on the project?"

"I just moved here and the house is a mess, so can we work at your place?"

"Sure. Come by at 4?" I grab a piece of paper and scribble my address. She takes the paper.  
"See you there" And with that she walks away.

Melissa comes to my side.

"Where are you and Lynn working on the project?" I ask her.

"At home. At 4. You?" She asks back.

"Same."

I grab her hand and we walk to the parking lot. I unlock my car and I drive both of us home.

**JENNIFER POV: **

I'm going to be going to John's house today at 4. Maybe I'll figure out why he looks like a carbon copy of my dad. I see John get into a Black Porsche 918 Spyder with Melissa. He must be really rich if he can afford such a car. I check my watch and it's 3. I look at the address and I instantly know the location. I remember seeing a huge mansion there. That must be his house.

"OMG! Jennifer! Melissa lives in that humongous mansion we saw the other day." Lynn exclaims. They _live _together?

"Wait. John lives there too." I tell her.

"The _live_ together? I wonder why…"

PAGE BREAK

I go into the building. I click on the 5th floor on the elevator. Lynn clicks on the 6th floor. I get out and tell Lynn to be downstairs at 3:45. She nods and the elevator closes.

"Hey dad!" I say as I walk in.

"Hey honey. How was the first day?"

"It was nice. Lynn and I made friends with these 4 kids but I think they are the popular kids and I'm not sure if it's a great idea to be friends with them. But they seem nice. I'll give them a chance." I ramble to my dad.

He chuckles.

"Oh and dad, I have to go to this guy's house for a project." He visibly tenses.

"Ok. But be back before dinner" Wow! That was surprising. I expected him to call John's parents and interrogate John himself. I nod and go change.

It's 3:45 right now and I'm waiting for Lynn. I'm wearing a Royal Blue Floral Lace Peplum Top and black jeans from Forever 21. Christina has definitely rubbed off on me. I see Lynn come out and she's wearing a White Embroidered Woven Tank and Black jeans. She looks pretty. We walk for about 10 minutes and we are there right on time. Their house is bigger than I remembered. It has about 5 floors and it's just WOW! I go up the steps leading to the door and I ring the doorbell. A lady, probably their maid, opens the door for us. I step inside and I am more amazed! I see Jonathan come down the stairs with Melissa.

"Follow us." Melissa says to Lynn and me. They lead is to a room on the first floor. It has a desk and books and everything you would need for school. This must be where they do their homework.

After 2 hours of working on our Spanish project we are finally done and it's worthy of at least a 90.

"I have to go home. I told my dad I would be home before dinner."

At that moment I hear someone enter the room. I turn around and I feel like I'm looking in a mirror. She looks just like me, just older and she has grey-blue eyes like John. She looks taken aback. Like me.

"Hi. I'm Jonathan's mom." She says extending her arm. I shake her hand and say,

"I'm Jennifer, we were working on our Spanish project." I say to the woman. "I have to go home. My dad's waiting for me." I explain to her.

"Why don't you and your friend stay over for dinner. You can call your parents if you'd like" I nod and take my phone out of my bag.

On the second ring my dad answers,

"Hey Jenny, is everything alright?"

"Yes. The thing is that Jonathan's mom invited Lynn and I for dinner and she asked if you and Lynn's parents wanted to come. So, do you?

"Sure. But can you ask her if we can bring a few friends?"

I put my hand over the phone.

"Mrs. Prior, my dad wants to know if he could bring a few friends." I ask Jonathan's mom.

"Sure, go ahead." She answers me. I put the phone back to my ear.

"She said it was okay." I tell my dad.

"Oh ok. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Okay, bye dad."

"Bye Jenny."

I end the call.

"They will be here in 20 minutes." I inform everyone. Every one nods.

20 minutes later…

**TOBIAS:**

The only reason I agreed to go to this dinner was to see what kind of people live here. I don't want my kid to be associated with the wrong kind of people. I drove Christina, Caleb, Cara, their kids, Zeke, Shauna, their kid, and myself in my van. Everyone thought the van was a bad idea but I knew better. It's helpful when you have to drive a handful of people everywhere together. It's 20 minutes after Jen called and we pull into their driveway. I park my van in an empty spot. I get out of the van and I look at the house. Wow. It's huge! They must be stuck up people. I sigh and think _we shouldn't have come. _Well it's too late now. Everyone gets out of the van and I lock it.

I go towards the door and ring the doorbell. A lady – presumably their maid – opens the door. We all file in and downstairs is a girl holding a boy who looks familiar's hand. In front of them are Lynn and Jenny.

"I'm coming." I hear someone yell from upstairs. She sounded like Tris. I push the thought away. Tris is dead and never coming back. I have come to terms with that. The next thing that happens shocks me. Coming down the stairs is the one and only person who I have ever opened up to, that I have ever been myself with, the only person I have ever loved. Coming down the stairs is…

_Tris._

**CLIFFY! Yes, I did that on purpose. I'm a very evil person put I had to end it here. Next chapter will be uploaded sometime this week. I am going to re write them all.**

**Also, when I put that Tris is the only person Tobias has ever loved, I meant romantically. Since he loves his daughter and he loves his friends too.**

**Until next time,**

**Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! By the time I'm done with this, I'm not sure what day it'll be. Hopefully I have posted this before Monday. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. Here are a few shout outs to my reviewers… (If I forgot your name, don't hesitate in complaining.) **

divergentforlife

ellie2297

DauntlessGurl22

agb1700

xnvncy

Mayci

Fangirl412

Dauntlexx

Guest

Guest

4 alaza- I'Yahnah .Fangirls

**So without further a do…**

**TRIS: **

**(15 minutes before the last chapter ended)**

I leave the room and go to mine. I put on white pants and a teal peplum top. I put on some makeup and I hear the doorbell ring. I start my way down the stairs and I look up to see 5 adults and 3 kids. They are all staring at me like I just killed someone in front of them. I walk further down until I reach the floor. I look at them and they just continue to stare at me. _Is there something wrong with me? _I look at myself and see that nothing is wrong. I hear the girl – Lynn – go up to a boy that looks a lot like Uriah and snap her fingers in front of his face. He, and the rest snap out of their unexplained state but still look terribly confused.

"Tris?" A man with stunning blue eyes asks.

"Yes, I'm Tris Prior. You are?"

As I say this, their jaws drop.

Maybe Will knows what's going on. He is the nerd of our group.

"Will! Come here!" I yell.

A couple of seconds pass and he comes downstairs. He looks like I just woke him up. I probably did. He likes to sleep early because according to him it helps the brain or something like that.

"Tris, this better be good. I was sleeping."

"These are Lynn and Jennifer's family and close friends." I say.

He gives me a look that says that he doesn't think that piece of information makes a difference.

I come closer to him and whisper,

"They won't stop staring at me and they know me." I look back to them and they looked even more shocked now. A girl who looks just as old as I am and has mocha skin and brown hair steps in front and exclaims,

"Will!? Is that you? I thought you were dead? Oh my god. And you Tris, I also thought you were dead! What's going on?"

I look at her. I have no idea who she is. Not a clue.

"Do I know you?" Will asks her.

She looks hurt. I guess I would too if someone I knew didn't recognize me. _Maybe Uriah, Marlene or Lynn might know what's going on. _I think to myself.

"I'll be back in a minute." I say as I leave to get the rest of the gang.

I quickly retreat up the stairs and knock on Uriah and Marlene's door and then on Lynn's door. Lynn comes out as soon as I knock on her door.

"I was about to go eat dinner. What do you want?" She says. She sounds rude but she isn't. She's far from it when you get to know her.

I see Uriah and Marlene come out of their room too.

"There are these people who know Will and I and they are kind of odd. Would you mind coming with me and finding out if they know you guys too? There is this man that looks exactly like Uriah and a girl that looks like Lynn and I'm not sure what's going on." I say as calmly as possible, which isn't very calm.

They nod and come down the stairs with me.

When we go downstairs Will is being bombarded with questions. They all stop when they see us come down the stairs.

The man that looks like Uriah says,

"Oh my pansycake, is that Uriah?"

Uriah looks at him strangely because he probably doesn't know who this guy is and how this guy knows his favorite word.

"I don't understand. How do you guys know us?" I ask no one is particular.

As guy with dark brown hair and green eyes looks at me and answers my question,

"I'm Caleb. You all are supposed to be… dead. You, Lynn and Will were all shot, Uriah was in an explosion and Marlene jumped off a building. Actually Marlene was being controlled, so she basically was pushed off a building. I'm also your brother."

_What?_

This takes a minute to sink in.

Uriah is the first to speak up,

"And who are the rest of you?"

Caleb is the one to speak up, again.

"This is my wife, Cara." He points to a lady. "And these are our kids, Will Jr. and Beatrice Jr. They're named after Will and you." My name is Beatrice? I always thought it was just Tris. He moves on to the next people. "This is Zeke, and his wife, Shauna. Shauna is Lynn's older sister and Zeke is Uriah's older brother. Their kids are Lynn Jr. and Uriah Jr. They are named after Uriah and Lynn." I look over to Lynn and Uriah who are frozen and look shocked. Marlene is gripping Uriah's arm. I go over to Lynn and take her hand. Caleb moves on,

"This is Christina, she was Will's girlfriend." No wonder she looked hurt. "And this is Tobias, he was your boyfriend. He has a daughter, Jennifer. Jennifer is your daughter."

The only thing that is going through my head is,

_I have a daughter. _

I decide to talk, "Oh… well… Wow. That's a lot to take in. I guess you guys want to know about us." They nod. "Well I'm Tris as you know and this is my son, Jonathan, and I'm not sure who his father is, but by the looks of it, he's Tobias's son, since they look exactly the same." I look at Jonathan and he is gripping Melissa's hand. He looks at Tobias and at himself and nods as if he sees the similarity. I see Jennifer, my daughter, doing the same, but with me. "Then there is Uriah and Marlene. They are married and they have a daughter, Melissa." I point to Melissa. She waves. "Then there is Lynn. She's just Lynn." I say this and I manage a smile. She smacks me but smiles too.

"Shut it, Tris." She jokes.

"Moving on, there is Will and he's also, just Will." He narrows his eyes at me but smiles too.

"What we know is that, 16 years ago, we all woke up, here in Texas, and we didn't know anything about ourselves, except that we had a name tag with out names and age. We settled in and started our lives." I breathe out and look up at them. "And that's everything there is to know about us." They are trying to comprehend this.

"How about we have dinner and talk?" I ask

Everyone nods and we all proceed to the dinning room.

**This chapter is really bad. I really don't like it but I'm sorry. I wanted more drama and stuff but I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry about the suckish reunion. Next chapter some revelations will happen and hopefully… MORE DRAMA! **

**Tootles,**

**Rachel.**


End file.
